I'm Sorry Mr Idol!
by shoukenreiko
Summary: Siapa yang tidak senang dikasih mobil baru?Iya, sama Kayak Jimin. Cewe cantik yang imut asal korea yang udah tinggal lama di Indonesia sampe lupa gimana suasana korea.Jadi ceritanya Jimin baru aja dibeliin mobil jadi dia pengen keliling keliling, jalan jalan, pamer pamer lah sama temennya yang ngejek dia bantet, Huh./ini cuma kisah absurd Yoonmin yg gaje/? Gs!jimin DLDR
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry Mr. Idol

Yoonmin!gs

Cerita ini cuma khayalan doang ya.

Warning : gs!jimin, typo, gaje, ooc, bahasa gak baku.

Enjoy!

DLDR!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, CHIMCHIM!"

Jimin ngumpat dalam hati tapi tetep nutup matanya dan malah semakin narik selimutnya. Pikirnya ini hanya mimpi soalnya tadi pagi keluarganya bilang taun ini gak ada kado untuk Chimchim ( panggilannya dari orang orang rumah ) karena Chimchim yang sebentar lagi bayar uang kuliah itu gede banget. Dan begonya, Jimin malah percaya.

"Yah, oi Kak Chim. Bangun kaga?" Nah ini suara adek laki lakinya. Namanya Jihyun. Kayak nama cewek. Tapi Jimin berani jamin adeknya beneran laki kok, tenang aja.

Kemudian makin Jimin pengen lanjutin tidurnya, ( Sekarang Jimin udah setengah sadar tapi masih meremin matanya ) cewe itu makin ngerasa kalo disekitarnya itu makin ribut.

Ada apa, sih?

Jadi dia dengan cepet buka matanya pengen marah marah. Pengen nyemprot siapasih yang ribut ribut tengah malem gini dikamarnya. Gak tau apa kalo dia lagi mimpi ketemu pangeran tampan di ulangtaunnya yang ke delapanbelas.

"Duh, ganggu amat sih." Teriak Jimin dengan suara keras. Sontak Jihyun yang baru aja mau nyiramin Jimin pake aer langsung numpahin airnya karena kaget sampe ngotorin kamarnya.

"O-oh.. Udah bangun..." Jihyun kikuk kemudian jalan dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Jimin. Maminya malah senyum sumringah sambil nyodorin kue.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chimchim!"

Papinya juga gak mau kalah, "Udah gede anak papi, ya."

"Gede paan. Bantet gitu." Yang ini si Jihyun yang langsung dapet pelototan Jimin. Sialan, mentang mentang si Jihyun yang baru esempe kelas tiga itu udah ngalahin tinggi Jimin yang cuma sampe pundaknya doang, sialan banget 'kan.

"Udah.. Tiup lilinnya gih.." Papinya lantas nyalain lilinnya Jimin yang tadinya mati gegara kelamaan nunggu Jimin bangun.

"Ngga, ngga, buat permohonan dulu. Berdoa biar ga bantet lagi, gitu( yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Jimin )-eh maksud gue berdoa biar dapet gebetan cowo cakep. Etapi, elu kaga laku kan,ya. Gak kayak gue." Si Jihyun ngomong panjang kali lebar yang gak di gubris Jimin. Soalnya kalo digubris makin menjadi.

Tapi Jimin tetep nurutin saran Jihyun yang nyuruh dia buat permohonan. Jimin lalu nutup matanya berdoa kemudian niup lilinnya.

Selesai itu, Jimin langsung natap keluarganya. Iya, keluarganya yang lagi dikamarnya, ibunya dengan posisi duduk didepan Jimin yang masih senderan di kasur, Jihyun dan ayahnya yang berdiri disamping kasur tempat Jimin berbaring.

"Kadonya mana?"

Dan mulailah acara saling tatap menatap tiga keluarga kesayangannya.

Jimin langsung ngangguk pasrah, "Oke gapapa. Surprise gini aja udah cukup. Tidur sana, pih mih, hyun."

"Lah, lah jangan ngambek gitu dong sayang. Pap, kasih cepetan."

Kemudian papihnya mengeluarkan kotak kecil banget. Sampe Jimin ngiranya itu cuma prank. Jadi dia buka aja kadonya meski agak kecewa gitu.

"Ap-apa ini pap?"

Matanya Jimin berkaca kaca gitu, kayak pengen nangis natap hadiahnya. Ini beneran, kan? Bukan mimpi, kan? Iya Jimin tau kok mereka idupnya berkecukupan. Papihnya punya banyak rumah sakit terkenal di Indonesia yang di jalankan sama orang lain. Sementara papihnya cuma mantau dari jauh. Mamihnya punya butik sendiri yang punya designer keren yang selalu punya koleksi baru.

"Be-beneran ini pap? Mam?"

"Beneran, lah. Coba aja cek di garasi. Siapa tau aja mobil kamu berubah jadi motor butut, kan." Jihyun bener bener ya mulutnya minta di Laundry-.-

Dengan cepet Jimin berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa tau Jihyun abis numpahin aer satu gayung niatnya pen nyiram tadi tapi Jimin keburu bangun dan dia kaget jadi aernya jatuh.

"Chim, Tiati. Tadi Jihyun abis-"

Bruk.

Kan, baru aja mau dibilangin!

"-Numpahin aer disana." Maminya cuma senyum kecil nahan tawa. Beda sama papihnya yang udah balik badan buat ketawa sama adeknya yang kurang ajarnya udah ketawa keras keras.

Sialan.

Tapi karena Jimin lagi bahagia akhirnya dia balik natap mereka sambil senyum nahan sakit, "Chimchim gapapa kok, hehehe..."

...

"Aaakk.. Mobil gueeee~~" Jimin meluk mobilnya sambil terus terusan senyum kayak orang gila.

Jihyun sama orangtuanya cuma geleng geleng kepala, "Mam. Bilangin kakak gila, dosa gak ya?"

"Hush!" Si mami malah noyor pala Jihyun. "Mending kita lanjutin tidur lagi, deh." Papi ngajak mereka buat masuk ninggalin Jimin yang lagi terharu sampe lupa diri, lupa kue, lupa ultah, lupa semuanya.

Dan kue ulangtaun yang dipesan khusus dengan gambar poto Jimin senyum aja diabaikan. Terpaksa mami masukin kuenya di kulkas. Kali aja Jimin besok nyariin.

...

Jimin emang udah tau ngendarain mobil sejak kelas satu esema dia ngerengek sama papinya buat diajarin gitu.

Dan papinya iyain aja.

Sampe ada enambulanan belajar, si Jimin udah lancar ngendarainnya, dia langsung ngerengek dibeliin mobil apa aja. Tapi kedua orangtuanya meskipun kaya tapi gak pernah manjain anaknya sama uang tapi dengan kasih sayang. Ea.

Jadi orangtuanya gak beliin Jimin mobil sampe ulangtaunnya yang ke delapan belas kemarin. Eh, bukan kemarin sih. Tadi malem tepatnya. Kan udah jam 12 malem. Jadi hari udah keganti.

Dan Jimin pagi pagi sekali udah rapi. Udah cantik. Padahal semalem tidurnya jam tigaan gegara natap mobil barunya sambil ngutak atik mobilnya kadang kadang mencet klakson bikin satpam depan rumah yang kebetulan jaga malem kaget. Bangun ngecek ada apa terus tidur lagi sambil nahan marah. Soalnya gak berani marahin anaknya bos besar meskipun anaknya ngeselin kek Jimin.

"Pagi, mam, pap, Hyun." dan Jimin langsung duduk di mejanya yang didepannya udah ada sandwich coklat kesukaan Jimin.

"Pagi amat kak, biasa juga telat." Jimin natap Jihyun bentaran kemudian lanjut ngunyah rotinya.

"Iyalah, hawa mobil baru gituloh." Sahutnya sumringah yang disambut muka jijik Jihyun. "Mobil sama orangnya sama aja, lagian mobil bantet gitu aja bangga." Bales Jihyun.

"Belum pernah dilempar wedges pagi pagi, dek?"

"Lah, ke kuliah aja pake wedges, nasib bantet yekan. Biar gak keliatan bantet."

"Jihyun..." Tegur papinya saat ngeliat Jimin bentar lagi meledak. Dan maminya cuma senyum kecil.

"Mam, pap, Hyun. Gue berangkat duluan ya."

Kemudian setelahnya Jimin udah ngilang darisana.

...

Jimin ngendarain mobilnya ke kampus sambil nelpon temen temennya buat ngumpul ntar pas nyampe. Soalnya Jimin gak ada kelas pagi. Kelasnya dimulai pas jam dua belasan. Tapi sengaja dateng pagi buat nongkrong bahasa kasarnya pengen pamer.

Dan karena keasyikan nelpon, gadis imut itu gak memperhatikan jalanan. Padahal ia sebenarnya belum terlalu lincah karena belum hapal seluk beluk mobil ini. Orang yang dipelajarinya dulu range rover milik papinya.

Ckiiittt!

Bruukk!

Dia nabrak orang!

Gak sadar ada orang kelewat putih pake headset yang nyebrang. Salahnya tuh orang juga, sih.

Kenapa lewat lewat dijalan pas lampu udah ijo. Gak ngeliat kali, ya lampu udah ijo! Jimin ngumpat dalam hati. Sambil turun ngeliat tuh orang udah dikerumunin.

Ah, sialan. Panjang nih masalahnya.

"Duh, masukin cepet ke mobil saya. Saya bakal tanggung jawab!" Jimin ngegigit kukunya kaget. Tadi dia ngumpat, sekarang dia malah ngeri.

Orang itu berdarah!

Kepalanya.

Aduh, moga gak mati- moga gak mati!

Jimin terus berdoa dalam hati sambil ngelirik orang orang yang cepet cepet ngangkat orang itu ke mobilnya. Dia minta tolong buat ada salah satu orang yang ikut buat megangin tuh orang dibelakang. Karena mobilnya kecil gak bisa buat bikin orang itu baringan.

Dengan cepat dan panik, Jimin melesat kerumah sakit terdekat. Bodo amat itu salah satu usaha ayahnya dan bawahan ayahnya bakal ngelapor.

Nanti, itu urusan bentaran. Dia harus bikin ini orang tetep hidup.

Kalo nggak, Jimin gak bisa bayangin deh.

Pas nyampe, Jimin langsung terima kasih ke orang yang ngebantu dia buat megang lelaki itu kemudian dengan panik keluar dari mobil dan manggil dokter.

"Dokter.. Tolong dokter.. Dimobil saya.."

"Nafas dulu dek,"

"Saya yang nafas dia yang bakal mati pak! Cepetan tolong.. Dia abis ketabrak, duh.."

Abis denger ucapan Jimin, semua dokter dan suster yang ada disitu langsung menangani lelaki pucat itu. Membawanya masuk ke dalam keruangan UGD, Jimin cuma ngikut dibelakangnya.

Gak peduli kalo ponselnya daritadi geter geter karena temennya nelpon.

Yang Jimin peduli cuma pria yang lagi ditangani sama dokter di ruang UGD.

.

.

Tebese

Haeee~ gue balik dengan cerita berbeda guys. Gue pengen bikin humor. Tapi gajamin bisa huhuhu. Masalah sequel ff kemarin, nanti aja yaakk kalo ada mood /duagh.

Ohiyaa... Gak janji ini ff bakal cepet update kayak ff yg dulu~ wkwk :v

Yg ini tergantung mood dan respon, klo banyak yang mau baca, dilanjut, klo ngga ya gpp ada tombol hapus diujung kanan atas/? Ehee

Jangan lupa jejak manteman~~

Selamat malam minggu!


	2. 2 Maaf

_Apa kau pernah berfikir hidupmu akan berjalan mudah seperti biasa?_

Ah, sialan.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Gimana nggak coba, temennya Park Jimin yang bantet itu tiba tiba aja matiin telponnya pas mereka lagi telponan. Dan pas ditelpon ulang, cewek itu malah nggak ngangkat telponnya.

Sesibuk apa coba sih Jimin itu?

"Nggak diangkat lagi?" Nah ini Seokjin. Kakak tingkat yang kebetulan akrab sama Jungkook dan Jimin. Akrab karena sama sama suka nongkrong di kafe depan kampus yang makanan sama minumannya enak enak (murah lagi) dan pas dikantong anak mahasiswa.

Cewek bergigi kelinci itu cuma ngegeleng pelan. "Katanya pengen ngasih liat kita sesuatu..." Gumam Jungkook.

"Halah, paling juga dia masih dirumah terus disuruh sama ibunya beli ini itu, 'kan."

Dengerin Seokjin bilang gitu, Jungkook jadi berfikir omongan Jin ada benernya juga. Si Jimin kan suka bilang kalo udah deket padahal masih di kasur, molor.

Jadi Jungkook akhirnya naruh ponselnya diatas meja kantin terus nopang dagunya. Dia mutusin nunggu buat Jimin yang nelpon dia duluan.

"Kak Seokjin udah mulai koas?"

Cewek didepannya cuma ngangguk kemudian ngelanjutin acara sarapan paginya. Jungkook bingung, cewek didepannya sering banget makan tapi badannya gak gede gede. Beda banget sama Jungkook, makan daging dengan porsi lebih aja besoknya timbangannya naik dua kilo.

Apes, lah.

"Syukurnya gue koas dirumah sakit appa nya Jimin. Kali aja gitu gue dimudahin."

"Terus ngapain kakak disini kalo udah mulai koas?"

Krik.

Seokjin malah tertawa gaje. "Tukaran jadwal sama temen. Ceritanya gue yang ngatur jadwal koas."

Jungkook ngangguk doang. Cewek cantik mah bebas. Jungkook yakin temennya Seokjin gak bisa nolak permintaan cewek cantik itu karena Seokjin terlalu cantik buat ditolak. Temennya ini punya banyak cara supaya keinginannya dituruti. Salah satunya 'aegyo gak nahan ala Seokjin'.

"Eh, lu udah nyiapin kado buat Jimin?"

"Hah? Emang Jimin masih butuh kado?"

Pletak!

Duh, ngapain di jitak sih! Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati. Jungkook lalu ngusap dahinya yang memerah. Kan omongan Jungkook ada benernya. Buat apa coba ngebeliin sesuatu seorang Park Jimin yang udah punya segalanya. Keluarganya kaya, hartanya gak bakal abis tujuh-- oh nggak, ada sekitar sepuluh turunan saking kayanya. Dia bisa beli semua yang dia mau. Tinggal tunjuk doang. Biarpun papi sama maminya sama sekali gak ngasih uang begitu banyak sih ke Jimin. Tapi Jungkook yakin hidupnya Jimin itu seribu kali lebih bahagia daripada Jungkook yang buat kuliah aja dia harus kerja paruh waktu.

"Kado itu bukan sesuatu yang dikasih karena orang itu butuh. Itu cuma gambaran kasih sayang dari seseorang." Jelas Seokjin dengan bijak, Jungkook mencibir.

"Emangnya Kak Seokjin udah nyiapin kado?"

Seokjin ngangguk. Terus ngeluarin sesuatu dari dalem tasnya.

Rantang besar yang berisi Sup rumput laut.

Jungkook jadi berbinar.

"Alesan gue ngumpul pas lagi koas ya pengen ngasih Jimin ini." Jungkook berdecak kagum. Woah pantes aja Seokjin jadi cewek most wanted disekolahnya. Udah tampang sempurna, perhatian pula!

"Kak Seokjin..."

"Woah! Taehyung! Mana Namjoon?"

Dan cowok bernama Taehyung itu langsung ngambil tempat didekat Jungkook.

"Ntar lagi dia dateng." Jawabnya. Taehyung lalu membuka ponsel canggihnya.

"Lu semester satu?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa ngelirik Jungkook. Sontak cewek yang ditanyain Taehyung itu kaget.

"O-oh, aku? Iya. Semester satu teknik kimia, Kak."

"Nama?" Dan Seokjin mutar matanya jengah.

Mulai deh pedekatenya si playboy Taehyung!

Sementara itu,

Jimin daritadi mondar mandir depan pintu UGD sesekali ngintip cowok yang lagi ditangani dokter didalam ruangan ini. Karena kaca pintunya lumayan tinggi, Jimin jadi jinjit jinjit gitu.

"Duh, gimana keadaannya? Duh, gimana kalo dia mati?" Capek berdiri, akhirnya Jimin duduk. Cewek cantik itu kemudian melepas wedgesnya. Ini nih yang bikin kaki dia pegel. Mondar mandir pake wedges.

Hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Jimin langsung berdiri natap dokter itu. Dokter yang cukup ia kenal karena dokter ini adalah teman bermainnya sejak kecil.

"Gimana, Kak?"

"Baik baik aja, Jim. Untung aja kamu bawanya cepet. Bentar lagi dia sadar, kok." Jimin ngehembusin nafasnya lega.

"Jadi dia bakal dipindahin ke kamar lain, Kak?" Yang dibales anggukan sang dokter.

"Tolong Bawa dia ke ruangan paling atas yang vvip itu ya, Kak. Ntar aku aja yang bayar." Sahut Jimin.

"Err... Terus jangan bilang bilang ke papi kalo aku abis bawa seseorang kerumah sakit." Dokter itu cuma ngangguk. Lagian buat apa juga dia melapor, dia bukan tukang lapor. Tugas dia kan jadi dokter.

"Kalo gitu selesaiin administrasinya dulu, Jim. Sementara aku nyuruh suster bawa dia ke kamar inap."

Jimin ngangguk kemudian langsung berbalik ke meja registrasi.

"Jim."

Belum ada beberapa langkah, Jimin kembali dipanggil dokter itu.

"Kamu yang abis nabrak orang itu, ya?"

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Jimin kemudian ngangguk pelan.

"Gapapa, yang jelas kamu mau tanggung jawab."

Kemudian dokter itu melangkah mendekati Jimin dan mengusak rambutnya sebelum bergerak meninggalkan Jimin yang mematung.

Kamar vvip memang bener bener mewah dan terisolasi. Kamarnya terletak di lantai paling atas. Paling besar diantara kamar lain dirumah sakit ini. Pelayanannya juga cepat. Ada sebuah tv, sofa dan kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Juga ada lemari dan dispenser.

Harganya juga mantap. Cukuplah buat nguras atm Jimin yang cuma diisi ayah ibunya sekali sebulan. Huft.

Untung Jimin punya kartu khusus rumah sakit ayahnya. Yang bisa bikin dia cuma bayar setengah. Sengaja ayahnya ngasih kartu ini biar sewaktu waktu ada temen Jimin yang sakit, dia bisa langsung ditangani dan harganya lebih murah.

Awalnya Jimin juga males ngambil kartu itu. Tapi sekarang, ada gunanya juga.

Sekarang Jimin duduk di sofa sambil natap cowok yang kepalanya diperban. Tangannya menggenggam headphone putih dan sebuah ponsel canggih milik pria itu. Seseorang memberikannya tadi dan langsung menaruh di mobilnya ketika melihat Jimin panik.

Kapan cowok itu siuman? Jimin terus bertanya dalam hati.

Kalo dia siuman kan Jimin bisa menanyakan namanya, rumahnya, keluarganya dan Jimin bisa minta maaf kemudian membayar ganti rugi.

Duh, masalah uang ganti rugi...

Tabungan Jimin udah hampir abis karena membayar administrasi ini itu. Mana dia tadi mintanya supaya dikasih kamar vvip. Biar gak ketauan ayahnya. Karena ayahnya jarang mengunjungi vvip rumah sakit ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian, orang itu akhirnya sadar. Jimin bangkit berdiri. Lalu menatap orang itu.

"Err.. Hai.. Gue Jimin. Tadi lo kecelakaan. Gue.. Gue minta maaf karena sudah nabrak lo.."

Orang itu cuma natap Jimin dengan datar.

Mungkin masih bingung, pikir Jimin.

"Ada sesuatu yang lo butuhin?"

Cowok es itu masih tetep natap Jimin datar. Tapi ia menyipitkan matanya.

" _Kau siapa?"_

Mampus.

Dia bilang apa? Tadi cowok ini berbahasa korea?

Korea?

What?!

Jimin cuma menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Dulu sekali, papinya sama maminya ngusulin Jimin buat ikut les bahasa korea karena nenek dan kakek Jimin yang dari ayahnya adalah orang korea asli. Katanya biar kalo Jimin ngunjungin kakek nenek di korea, dia nggak tersesat.

Tapi Jimin nolak.

Alasannya gaje. Masa orang korea belajar bahasa korea?

Iya, Jimin gaje emang. Dan akhirnya sampai sekarang ia cuma tau huruf korea dan beberapa bahasa korea umum yang biasa dipake di drama drama korea yang biasanya maen di tv kabelnya. Itupun cuma dikit amat karena Jimin jarang nonton drama korea.

 _"Aku dimana?"_

Orang itu berucap lagi. Kali ini Jimin mengerti. Ah, orang itu bertanya dia ada dimana!

Jimin langsung pengen jawab kau dirumah sakit! Tapi gadis cantik itu berfikir lagi,

apa bahasa korea-nya rumah sakit?-.-

"Tunggu, tunggu bentar, oke?"

Jimin cepet cepet ngebuka ponselnya. Cewek cantik itu meringis melihat telepon dari sahabatnya. Dia baru ingat tadi dia lagi perjalanan ke kampus buat pamerin mobil barunya.

Kemudian Jimin mengabaikan telepon dari temennya dan membuka salah satu situs untuk menerjemahkan.

Jimin ngelirik orang itu yang juga natap dia datar. Duh, cepet cepet Jimin ngalihin kembali pandangannya ke ponselnya ketika melihat orang itu seperti menatap nya kesal dan menggerutu entah dia bilang apa Jimin juga gak tau.

" _Ini dimana? Gadis itu yang menabrakku tadi, huh? Sialan. Padahal aku cuma pengen liburan sebentar. Aish, Jinjja! Bagaimana aku menghubungi managerku?" Pria itu kemudian berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran kasur, "Yak yaakk!! Kenapa kepalaku pusing begini, huh?"_

Melihat pria itu kesakitan, Jimin langsung mendekatinya, " _A-appo?"_ Tanya Jimin. "Lo tidur aja dulu." Ucap Jimin sambil berisyarat nyuruh pria itu buat tidur aja.

" _Anda ada dirumah sakit, bisa saya tau nama anda?"_ Ini Jimin ngomongnya sambil liat ponselnya yang baru aja nampilin translet dari tulisan yang dia tulis.

Orang itu tampak berpikir sebelum kemudian ia menjawab, _"Min Yoongi."_

 _"Yunki? Aa.. Yunki. Err... Anda istirahat saja dulu, saya minta maaf sudah menabrak anda dan membuat kepala anda terluka. Menurut dokter, anda tidak apa apa. Tapi anda harus beristirahat selama dua minggu untuk--"_

" _M-mwo?!"_

\--Jimin langsung terdiam dan menunduk takut.

" _Yaak! Kau perempuan kurang ajar!! Kau tidak tau berapa banyak kontrak yang harus kubatalkan kalau aku istirahat disini selama dua minggu? Aku ini idol baru debut! Aku masih punya banyak utang di agensiku. Kalau aku mengambil cuti, aku bisa dikeluarkan dari grupku!! Aku harus keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini--"_

Dan orang itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya berusaha melepas infusnya. Jimin cepat cepat menahannya.

"Lo bilang apa, sih? Pelan pelan dong! Gue nggak ngerti. _Naneun Hanguk-i aniya!! eopseo!! Mollayo!!"_

Bodo, ah. Jimin gak ngerti dia bilang apa. Abisnya orang ini bikin jengkel, sih!

Tiba-tiba dia ingat kenalan yang sepertinya terobsesi sama hal hal berbau korea sampai ikut les korea ini itu.

"Iya! Bener! Kak Seokjin pasti bisa bantu."

Dengan cepat ia menghubungi kakak tingkatnya itu.

Sesekali ia melirik pria kelewat pucat yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas namun tidak berusaha untuk melepas infusnya seperti tadi.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, gadis itupun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Jiminie?"


End file.
